<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pull and Push Me by LostInTheStanning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169538">Pull and Push Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning'>LostInTheStanning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dont actually do this in real life, I don’t know what to tag, M/M, Minhyuk has awful wonderful suggestions, Pre-Relationship, Showki, Showki Centric, Smut, Smut no one asked for, Tattoo Artist Shownu, Tattoo artist Jooheon, Thirsting Kihyun, beginning of a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk drags Kihyun to the Tattoo shop he’s been visiting courtesy of a friend recommendation. Kihyun is there for moral support until a slip of the tongue has him experiencing a lot of things with Hyunwoo. And none of them have anything to do with being supportive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pull and Push Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote my readers smut for Christmas fa la la la la la la la la.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fan spun slowly above Kihyun’s head in the small waiting area he sat in. There was obscure art, drawings, and ads on the wall. He sat on one of two large couches in front of big windows with a snowman drawn on the outside. A few feet away from him was a blue haired Lee Minhyuk, Kihyun’s best friend, who was currently chatting up his regular tattoo artist. The small waiting area he sat in belonged to a fairly popular tattoo shop. They’d been turned on to it by their mutual friend Im Changkyun who was best friends with the artist Minhyuk saw. Lee Jooheon had orange hair, a sharp gaze, and thighs for days. Kihyun was pretty sure Minhyuk and Jooheon were fuck buddies or something. </p><p> </p><p>Mostly because Minhyuk and Kihyun were struggling college students yet Minhyuk could afford a large whale tattoo. And also he saw Jooheon grab a handful of Minhyuk’s ass just now while they flirted over a drawing. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun grimaced before running a hand through his pink undercut. He’d recently had the sides trimmed again and he knew he looked good. Yet he was miserably single. He glared at Minhyuk for a moment before reaching for a thin black binder. The name Shownu was scrawled prettily across it and Kihyun felt intrigued. He pulled his phone out and looked up the shop’s social media page trying to find a picture for the name. His efforts were rewarded and he felt his mouth gape. Shownu was apparently an athletic, tanned god with grey dyed hair. The pictures of him concentrating on a tattoo were just as hot as ones he was making faces in. Kihyun would have drooled but he held that urge in. Barely. He quickly flipped through the tattoo flash that Shownu had drawn for indecisive people. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun had to admit the man was talented. </p><p> </p><p>His eyes followed every design until a shadow loomed over him. Peering up he saw Minhyuk grinning down at him now, “Oo Kihyunnie are you thinking of getting a tattoo?” Minhyuk’s eyebrows wagged at him. Kihyun shut the binder with a scowl, “As if I could afford one.” He grumbled. His best friend looked at him mischievously now, “You know Shownu is pretty talented” He indicated at the art Kihyun had been looking at, “He’s also super hot.” The pink haired male rolled his eyes now, “I know he’s hot I looked at the shop’s Instagram page.” Kihyun wasn’t even embarrassed to admit that. Minhyuk smiled gleefully at him now, “You could always offer to suck his dick for a tattoo?” There was a silence before Kihyun pinched Minhyuk’s thigh while hissing. “Shhhh! Why would you say that so loud?!” </p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk had jumped away from him and rubbed at the pinched area, “You didn’t say you wouldn’t do it!” His friend hissed back with no malice. Kihyun was about to say something snarky when he realized he didn’t shoot the idea down. His face turned red and Minhyuk laughed loudly. “See! You’d totally do it and my sweet summer child I’d be rooting for you.” A wink was sent to Kihyun right before Jooheon’s voice called out for Minhyuk. The blue haired male waved at Kihyun before running a hand through his hair to style it and then he sauntered off to find the tattoo artist. Kihyun stared after his friend with his face still red. Okay so he definitely didn’t say he wouldn’t do it but I mean that stuff happened in movies right? Porn movies but whatever. And with Shownu’s looks he probably wasn’t lacking in the getting laid department. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun placed the binder back on the small table by the couch with a sigh. It was already getting dark out and he wasn’t sure how long Minhyuk’s tattoo would take. He contemplated fiddling with his phone when quiet foot steps reached his ears. He expected Jooheon to show up but instead the man he silently thirsted over was standing a few feet away. Kihyun was pretty sure Minhyuk said only Jooheon was there since it was late and Kihyun wanted to die. His friend was so loud there was no way the guy didn’t hear him! Kihyun smiled shyly at Shownu and bowed his head politely at him. He tried to not look at his plush lips or his muscular arms. Dammit. “Hello, are you here for an appointment?” Shownu’s voice was deep and masculine. It gave Kihyun butterflies. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh! No I’m just here for moral support.” Kihyun quickly answered while waving his hands. Shownu smiled at him and Kihyun felt his face blush all over again. “No interest in getting your own?” The taller male asked playfully and Kihyun chuckled now. “Ah I’ve thought about it but you know...money.” He said with a shrug. It was true so he didn’t feel bad admitting it. Shownu seemed to be studying him and Kihyun did his best to not squirm under the intense gaze. “I’m Hyunwoo.” The taller male suddenly spoke again and Kihyun stared at him for a moment. Well duh Shownu is obviously his artist name or something. “It’s nice to meet you Hyunwoo” Kihyun said while standing to bow slightly, “I’m Kihyun.” Hyunwoo nodded back at him with a small smile. And then he strolled forward. He looked at Kihyun from head to toe with an unreadable expression. </p><p> </p><p>“If you want a tattoo...” Hyunwoo spoke again and the look he had was anything but playful, “We could discuss your earlier option.” The male cocked his head to the side while crossing his arms. Kihyun stared at him, his arms, and then his face again while his brain rebooted. “Huh? My?...you mean?” Was it hot in here suddenly?! Hyunwoo was watching him still with a brow raised now. “But-but why? I mean.” Please shut up Kihyun. Hyunwoo finally smiled at that, “You’re really good looking and I rarely get such attractive guys like you interested so fast” Hyunwoo grinned at him now while eyeing him once more, “I try to not let opportunity pass me by.” While Hyunwoo’s eyes seemed to be eating him up his voice sounded pretty truthful. Plus Kihyun could see the tips of his ears had turned red which was oddly helpful. </p><p> </p><p>But could he really do it? Could he really do that for a tattoo? Kihyun almost laughed at himself. He’d do it just for the chance to do it with someone so stupidly hot. “Do you have an office?” Kihyun blurted out before he could come up with some sexy reply. Hyunwoo beamed at him with a cute eye smile before indicating towards the back with his head. Breathe Kihyun breathe. The pink haired male followed quietly behind Hyunwoo. They passed two doors that were closed, private rooms for the artists to work in. One of those had Minhyuk and Jooheon in it. He felt a weird rush at the situation as Hyunwoo opened a door further down to his own designated work space. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo’s space was neatly organized from his equipment, to inks, to sanitizing products, and even the chair his clients used looked recently scrubbed down. It was oddly tidy. Kihyun walked closer to the chair to study it and noted it could be shifted around a lot. He mentally slapped himself. He turned and leaned slightly against the chair as Hyunwoo leaned against the closed door. They looked one another over for a moment. Kihyun knew he was red like a tomato and he suddenly felt nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea? He bit his lip and glanced at Hyunwoo’s face only to see how intensely he was watching Kihyun. Lust was dancing in his eyes and it was empowering. </p><p> </p><p>A deep breath and Kihyun slowly moved towards Hyunwoo. The taller male watched his movements like a predator. They stood only a few inches apart as Kihyun exhaled quietly. His eyes left Hyunwoo’s face to roam over the white t-shirt sitting snug against his skin. Down to the jeans hugging his thighs. Kihyun felt way too hot in his own t-shirt and skinny jeans. At least he’d hung his coat up when he was waiting. He jumped when a hand gently grabbed his chin to tilt his head up. Hyunwoo was looking at him carefully as if asking for permission. Permission to do what he wasn’t certain. But with one last lip bite Kihyun nodded. He was then pulled forward and Hyunwoo’s lips crashed down on his. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun didn’t expect to be kissed so thoroughly his toes curled but it was definitely welcomed. His hands grabbed at the back of Hyunwoo’s neck as their tongues fought for dominance. It was a messy kiss, an impatient kiss running on pure lust. He felt warmth pooling in his lower stomach and didn’t need to look to know he was turned on. He did however take a hand off Hyunwoo’s neck to run it down his body to his crotch. His fingers brushed a very obvious erection and Hyunwoo groaned in response once Kihyun pressed his palm against it. This was crazy! Kihyun couldn’t believe what was happening nor what he was doing but for once he didn’t give a shit. Minhyuk would be proud. He smirked against Hyunwoo’s lips as he pulled more noises from the man just by rubbing against his jeans with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>Figuring he’d teased Hyunwoo enough he simply dropped to his knees in front of him. Hyunwoo’s face was flushed and his lips swollen from their kissing as he looked down at Kihyun. His gaze was hungry as he looked at how pretty Kihyun was before him. How pretty he looked on his knees. Kihyun reached his hands up to drag his nails down Hyunwoo’s thighs with a grin. He brushed back up them to the button of the taller male’s jeans. He popped the button open and swore he heard Hyunwoo groan as the zipper was pulled down painfully slowly. He peered back up at Hyunwoo when he reached in to his now open jeans to grasp on to his shockingly hot erection. His fingers teased the head a moment before he finally pulled it out from the confines of Hyunwoo’s pants. </p><p> </p><p>Could you fall in love with a dick? Kihyun wasn’t sure but the sight of Hyunwoo’s made his mouth water. He focused again on Hyunwoo’s face as his tongue slipped out to very gently lick over the top in a barely there kitten lick. Hyunwoo looked like he was struggling to breathe correctly as he stared down at Kihyun. He could see sweat already forming on Hyunwoo’s temples and he finally closed his lips around the head instead of continuously teasing him. See Kihyun can be so thoughtful. Hyunwoo moaned low in his throat and his head hit the door softly once Kihyun began bobbing his head. Hyunwoo was big but Kihyun was tenacious. He used a hand to hold the base of his erection while the other scratched down his thighs. Kihyun switched from deep throating to light sucking every few seconds. Riling Hyunwoo up before easing up again making the taller male curse quietly. </p><p> </p><p>When he sucked back down again he felt fingers carefully thread through his hair to grip it. They didn’t hold snug as if waiting to see if Kihyun would allow it. The eye contact and Kihyun swallowing around him was a pretty obvious yes. He felt Hyunwoo’s hand tighten in his hair and Kihyun shivered at the prickling pain from it. He let Hyunwoo guide him after a few seconds; following the tugs and soft moans filling the air around him. He could feel Hyunwoo twitching in his mouth, drool started pooling out one side but Kihyun didn’t care and Hyunwoo just stared down at him like he wanted to devour him. The soft moans and tugs became more intense as Hyunwoo’s body seemed to tense up. He bobbed and swallowed messily with the erratic tugging as Hyunwoo finally moaned in his low voice before burying himself to the hilt. His release followed after and like a good boy Kihyun swalllowed it all. Did he keep eye contact? You bet he did. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo was panting when Kihyun finally pulled off to rest back on his heels. His eyes were slightly watery, face flushed, and lips swollen but he grinned at Hyunwoo who looked completely wrecked. “Fuck.” Hyunwoo panted out before packing himself back in to his jeans. He didn’t bother closing them instead he moved forward to pick Kihyun up. He squeaked at the sudden movement and found himself in Hyunwoo’s lap on a chair. The grey haired male pulled his head down to once again devour Kihyun’s lips. “Fuck you’re so-“ Hyunwoo spoke between kisses, “So hot.” He nipped at Kihyun’s bottom lip who purred in response. “I’m a good by aren’t it?” He whispered it close to Hyunwoo’s ear before biting on the taller male’s neck. He heard the hiss Hyunwoo made at his comment and felt the taller male grab his ass hard with both hands. He pressed Kihyun down in to his lap while rolling his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun whimpered in his throat at the sensation. He was already turned on and felt like his pants were potentially cutting off blood supply to important places. “So good” Hyunwoo murmured as he bit Kihyun on the neck before licking the spot, “So hot.” Kihyun couldn’t react in time when Hyunwoo’s hands made quick work of his jeans so the taller male could grab on to Kihyun’s equally and incredibly hard erection. He gasped against Hyunwoo’s mouth when the taller male kissed him again and could only whine when he started moving his hand. “Does that feel good?” Hyunwoo asked before nipping Kihyun’s ear. Was he dead and in Heaven? He gasped and did his best to nod at the question. The deep chuckle the other male made didn’t stop his hand, he only paused to spit in it before returning to getting Kihyun off. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun was powerless to fight it so he gripped Hyunwoo’s shoulders and held on for dear life. Hyunwoo’s lips were all over his neck while his hand made quick work of Kihyun’s problem. To be fair he was already so turned on he wouldn’t have lasted long anyways. By the time he finished he was panting hard with his forehead resting on Hyunwoo’s shoulders. It took him a moment to come back to Earth and he felt a warm hand rubbing his back softly. Both of them were breathing heavy and sweaty; lips kiss swollen and red. Kihyun was going to have a sore throat later he could just feel it. He always gave 100% when it came to blowjobs. He reluctantly managed to wiggle off Hyunwoo’s lap even though his legs felt like jelly. When he felt himself stumble a strong hand caught him. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunwoo dug through one of his drawers to find some wet wipes. He cleaned himself and then surprisingly cleaned Kihyun too. After a few minutes they both found themselves in front of each other coming down from their lust high. Kihyun fidgeted now as his brain played the whole thing over again. Okay he was suddenly feeling less confident the more he realized he just sucked off a hot tattoo artist he barely met. Dammit Minhyuk was rubbing off on him with his terrible suggestions! Kihyun ran a hand through his pink hair and was surprised when a hand gently brushed over his cheek. He looked up at Hyunwoo who was watching him with a content sort of affection. Kihyun smiled shyly before looking back down at his own shoes again. </p><p> </p><p>“Still want that tattoo?” Hyunwoo’s voice spoke up playfully even though it was a lot deeper than before. Courtesy of Kihyun. He looked at Hyunwoo shocked before noticing the teasing grin on the taller male’s face. He rolled his eyes but laughed, “I never even had an idea in mind.” He shrugged his shoulders at Hyunwoo who laughed at Kihyun’s remark. “Mm.” Hyunwoo hummed and continued to smile at Kihyun. “Well I can help you with that” Hyunwoo said slowly, “But you’ll have to give me your number and you’ll probably have to come by a lot to see how it’s coming along.” He fake pouted as if Kihyun was going to be horribly put out by all of that. Kihyun tapped at his chin thoughtfully before smirking at Hyunwoo, “That sounds doable.” He wagged his eyebrows next which made Hyunwoo burst out in to loud laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Kihyun found himself laughing along after a moment and could only blush when Hyunwoo reached for him to pull him closer. “There might be late nights, you’ll probably have to get dinner with me” Hyunwoo’s voice had quieted down now, “Wouldn’t want you to go hungry.” A hand had grasped Kihyun’s gently now while Hyunwoo smiled almost shyly at him. It was amazing seeing Hyunwoo go from this confident, sex beast to a quiet, shy teddy bear. Honestly it was endearing and Kihyun felt those stupid butterflies again. “I could make you dinner if you have the strength to come to my apartment?” Kihyun tilted his head slightly as a blush spread over his face. He pretend to look at a watch he clearly wasn’t wearing, “Oh look it’s pretty late now actually. I guess I need to make you dinner.” </p><p> </p><p>He felt kind of stupid saying that and he hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt but the gentle tug on his hand had him looking at Hyunwoo’s smiling face. “I’d love that” He replied sweetly, “Kihyun.” They both shared a look of blossoming affection as Hyunwoo gathered his things. Kihyun beelined for the waiting area and heard the buzzing of a tattoo machine still going in Jooheon’s room. He sent a text to Minhyuk promising to explain later while fighting his coat on. He picked up foot steps again and turned to see Hyunwoo walking towards him wearing a leather jacket and grinning like a dork. Kihyun couldn’t help but grin back especially when Hyunwoo extended his hand towards him. He slipped his smaller one in to Hyunwoo’s large one and followed the tall male out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>